Corrupt minds (OC'S NEEDED FORMS)
by Proudhollow
Summary: When maddness starts to spread and the wizard saints start to loss there minds and attack who will be there to stop them and who is responsable for their maddness. (closed)
1. OC Form

Hey so I know this kind of story is done a lot but I thought hey why not let's give this a try. This is my first story so don't expect greatness. There's an example form at the bottom which shows one already filled out.

I'm looking for:

3 guild masters

5 dragon slayers

And lodes of normal mages

Oh here are my rules:

**-** **NO Mary sues/ Gary sues I will not except them**

**- Don't over power them, I'm only going to have 2 s-classes per guild so I'm going to need weaker people to**

**- PM them to me, if you're a guest then that's fine I may check the reviews but if you're not a guest and you review it I will ignore it.**

**- Be as mad as you want, I've already got insane characters so having a few more won't hurt, if you want them bat shit crazy go ahead if ya don't want to that's fine to**

**- Don't link to original fairy tail. It's set in the same world but other than that its completely original so no linking.**

**- Be detailed I'm not gunna take in any that has a line for history / personality it needs to be detailed**

**- You can send in as many as you want that includes sisters, brothers, twins, I don't mind**

The 4 guilds you can join are:

Frozen sea: A guild of fairly week mages who mainly focuses on the blue element magic's (wind, water, rain, ice, snow). They hate green and red type magic (such as fire and nature.) There guild hall also has an upper floor that acts as a care home.

Dynamo fortress: A guild of mages that focuses only on strength and money. They hate weakness and despise it in all forms. They are obsessed with strength and will only take on the strongest mages or those they see to have the potential to become the strongest mage. Hates Guardian fury

Guardian fury: They consider themselves the law of magic. The town that there in don't have a police force as Guardian fury itself polices the streets. They hate dark guilds with a passion and refuse to have any mages with very destructive personalities in there guild as they will 'damage the peace'. Hates the Dynamo Fortress guild.

Forgiven family: Considers everyone in the guild to be family (if a somewhat dysfunctional one) Strength doesn't matter to them and neither does personality as long as there willing to protect other people within the guild itself. Believes everyone should be given a second chance

**-Don't worry I'm just a line doing line stuff-**

**Guild member form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (12-25):**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**History (Make it juicy and descriptive):**

**Personality (again be really descriptive please):**

**Appearance (please be detailed):**

**Additional appearance (any extra features like fox tails or anything like that):**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Formal:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Weapon (re-equip weapons or permanent weapons I don't mind):**

**Magic Type:**

**Spells and attacks (40 but if ya can make that many id be surprised everyone): **

**Family: **

**Do they have an Exceed/pet/familiar?**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Guild:**

**Guild mark:**

**Role in the guild (bartender, joker, caretaker, chef):**

**Rank (e rank is the weakest and A ranks a step just under S rank and there's everything inbatween):**

**Favourite job type (monster hunting, dark guild hunting, stealing, distraction, destruction etc.):**

**Can they be shipped?**

**Misc. Info:**

**-hi I be a line, yaaaaaaay-**

**Guild master form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (30+):**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**History (Make it juicy and descriptive):**

**Do they have an Exceed/familier/pet:**

**Personality (again be really descriptive please):**

**Appearance (please be detailed):**

**Additional appearance (any extra features like fox tails or anything like that):**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Formal:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Weapon (re-equip weapons or permanent weapons I don't mind):**

**Magic Type:**

**Spells and attacks (up to 40 but at least 10): **

**Family: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Guild:**

**Guild mark:**

**How do they run there guild (mutual respect, one big family, fear, etc…):**

**Job type they wont accept for there guilds bounty boards. (monster hunting, dark guild hunting, stealing, distraction, etc…):**

**Misc. Info:**

**-hi I'm a line yaaaaay-**

**Exceed/familiar/pet**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Boy or girl:**

**What animal are they (can be mythical)**

**Appearance:**

**Guild mark:**

**Can they talk:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**What powers/abilities do they have:**

**Can they be shipped (with other Exceeds/familiars/pets): **

**-I'm a shexy, shexy line boys, a sexy, sexy line-**

**Name: **Maziko Naneha

**Nickname: **Maz

**Age (12-25): **17

**Gender: **Male

**Sexuality: **Straight but is scared of girls

**History (Make it juicy and descriptive): **At the age of 5 he found out that he had magic powers. As every kid would do he began to try to hide them. At school he was bullied and when he told his parents they didn't believe him and this caused him to run away. As he ran he ran into a mage. He went mad at Maziko and hurt him. After he calmed down he wondered why the boy was alone and brought him back to the guild then this is where he grew up.

**Personality (again be really descriptive please): **He is funny but can be very serious; he likes to talk and drink with friends. He is a good mage and is quite strong. He knows how to have a good time and enjoys checking girls out

Around girls- he is very quiet. Pretty much silent, he always looks at his feet and can't even look at them without blushing, tries to hide it but it isn't very easy

**Appearance (please be detailed): **Has half red and half black hair with red eyes, he is 5'10 and about 63kg, he has slight muscle and girls do fine him attractive but it's a shame he is scared of them. He always wears the chain around his neck.

**Additional appearance (any extra features like fox tails or anything like that): **scars over his back from wear he was bullied

**Regular Clothes: **He wears a black cloak with his staff diagonally on his back, black jeans with boots he wears fingerless black gloves and a chain around his neck

**Formal: **Shirt and tie with black trousers and shoes

**Swimwear: **Doesn't swim but just wears shorts

**Sleepwear: **Jogging bottoms and a white t shirt

**Weapon (re-equip weapons or permanent weapons I don't mind):** Staff

**Magic Type: **Iron Chain

**Spells and attacks (up to 40 but if ya can make that many id be surprised everyone): **

Staff-

Tāningu- Strikes the target with the staff after turning in a circle

Pawā- Runs up to the target and strikes with power

Riten- Uses the staff to balance when kicking the target with both feet

Magic-

Chēnsut- Traps the target in chains

Muchi- Whips the target with power

Suwaipu- Wipes out the opponents legs making them fall

Naifu- Attaches to the staff as he throws it at a target

Burēku- Can cover himself as a shield

**Family: **Ran away as a child in hope for a better life

**Can they be shipped? **Good luck :D

**Likes: **Friendships and homemade food

**Dislikes: **Shyness and anger

**Fears: **Toys and girls

**Guild: **Your guild

**Guild mark: **Black on the back of his right shoulder

**Role in the guild (bartender, joker, caretaker, chef): **Completes tasks

**Rank (e rank[like knows one spell] to s rank): **no idea :D

**Favourite job type (monster hunting, dark guild hunting, stealing, distraction, etc): **Anything with hunting and destruction


	2. UPPPPPDDAATTTEEEE

Hey its coming up to a week so I thought I'd give you a quick update telling you who made it in. and what I still need.

So here's who made it in so far:

**Dynamo Fortress:**

Zuki Orihari – Guild master – Darkness Magic - From Darklbex

Maziko Naneha – C rank - Iron Chain - From Darklbex

Alice Kuma – E rank – Leaf Magic - From Darklbex

Orazo Kuma – S rank – Focus Magic From Darklbex

**Forgiven Family:**

Naiya Tikota – Guild master – Light magic – From endingnights

Creisis Tikota – B rank – Snow magic – From endingnights

Nate Rhodes – B rank – Soul Dragon slayer – From stealthincarnate

Beatrice Amaine – A rank – Sound/ music magic – From Dreamer852

Itami Oki – C rank – Mind magic – From Darklbex

**Frozen Sea:**

Flare Seymore – C rank – Fire/Wind dragon slayer – From EndingNights

Elizabetta Vessaliuss – C rank –Ice make magic – From from midorihikaru

**Guardian Fury:**

Andromeda Reyes – rank…unknown – Creation Magic – From xxXSirensXxx

Kimi Kaizu – A rank – Summoning Magic – From SaiyaStyles

Styles Kaizu – B rank – Blood Magic – From SaiyaStyles

**Deep Insanity (not joinable):**

Hijoshikina Oki – Guild master – Teddy bear magic – From Darklbex

**-shhh I'm hiding in the line-**

So that's all of them so far I need a guild master for guardian fury as well as a few more dragon slayers and normal guilds. Also if you like making OC's check out a story called Witch God's War. It's a story for soul eater and It's by Darklbex and he needs more OC's.

Until next time, suck a turnip


	3. Last update

This is the final line up for the guilds now I will not be sending in any more.. thank you to every one who sent your forms and characters in, if I accidently missed you off this list I'll add you at the beginning of the first upload to the actual one:

**Dynamo Fortress:**

Zuki Orihari – Guild master – Darkness Magic - From Darklbex

Orazo Kuma – S rank – Focus Magic From Darklbex

Wisteria Eneta Silari – S rank – yin/yang along with disaster magic - From StitchedSanity

Maziko Naneha – C rank - Iron Chain - From Darklbex

Alice Kuma – E rank – Leaf Magic - From Darklbex

**Forgiven Family:**

Naiya Tikota – Guild master – Light magic – From endingnights

Beatrice Amaine – A rank – Sound/ music magic – From Dreamer852

Lialianne Clanet - A rank – Fire Magic - From Kuro no kokoro12

Creisis Tikota – B rank – Snow magic – From endingnights

Farren – B rank - Water Dragon Slayer Magic- From guest

Nate Rhodes – B rank – Soul Dragon slayer – From stealthincarnate

Itami Oki – C rank – Mind magic – From Darklbex

**Frozen Sea:**

Aisu Buredo – Guild Master – Ice focus magic - from proudhollow

Tashiyasha Yumenokuriki Hasku – A rank – Ice make and Ice magic - From VampyreEmoHunter

Flare Seymore – C rank – Fire/Wind dragon slayer – From EndingNights

Elizabetta Vessaliuss – C rank –Ice make magic – From from midorihikaru

**Guardian Fury:**

Andromeda Reyes – rank…unknown – Creation Magic – From xxXSirensXxx

Lillith Hikasi A rank - Angel Dragon Slayer - From XxSoulTheDragonSlayingNinjaxX

Seria Hikasi – A rank - Demon Dragon Slayer – From XxSoulTheDragonSlayingNinjaxX

Kimi Kaizu – A rank – Summoning Magic – From SaiyaStyles

Styles Kaizu – B rank – Blood Magic – From SaiyaStyles

Emi kumori – C rank – teleportation magic - From Cocokitty2316

**Deep Insanity (not joinable):**

Hijoshikina Oki – Guild master – Teddy bear magic – From Darklbex

**-Hi I'm just doing line stuff-**

The first chapter will be up next week and you'll also be introduced to a few of the OC's and the first of the dark guild's mages. It will be called corrupted minds so keep an eye out Yeah I don't need any more OC's so the competition is now shut.


	4. up

Okay the story is up… it was supposed to go up last Wednesday but couldn't connect up to internet properly to do it


End file.
